Illuminaten Memos
Die Illuminaten-Projekt Memos tauchen in dem ersten Buch der Illuminatus!-Trillogie auf (ISBN 349922271X "Das Auge in der Pyramide") auf und spiegeln vermutlich ein paar eigene Recherche-Ergebnisse der Autoren, aber auch fiktive Daten, wider: Illuminaten Memos ILLUMINATEN-PROJEKT: MEMO #1 23.7. J.M.: Der erste Hinweis, den ich fand, steht in Violence von Jacques Ellul (Seabury Press, New York, 1969). Er sagt (Seite 18-19), dass die Illuminaten im 11. Jahrhundert durch Joachim von Floris gegründet wurden und ursprünglich eine Lehre der Armut und Gleichheit verbreiteten. Später aber, im 15. Jahrhundert, wurden sie unter der Führung des Fra Dolcino gewalttätig, plünderten die Reichen und verkündeten die bevorstehende Herrschaft des Geistes. "1507", so schließt er, "wurden sie von den - von einer Armee, die der Bischof von Vercueil befehligte - geschlagen. "Er macht keinerlei Angaben über irgendeine Bewegung der Illuminaten, weder in den vorangegangenen Jahrhunderten noch in neuerer Zeit. Später am Tag werde ich noch mehr wissen. Pat P. S. In einer alten Ausgabe der National Review habe ich noch etwas über Joachim von Floris gefunden. William Buckley und Konsorten denken, Joachim sei verantwortlich für den modernen Liberalismus, Sozialismus und Kommunismus; sie verdammen ihn in gewählter, theologischer Sprache. Sie beschuldigen ihn der Ketzerei, "das christliche Eschaton verwirklichen zu wollen." Willst du, dass ich das mal in einer technischen Abhandlung über Thomismus nachschlage? Ich glaube, es bedeutet ungefähr sowas wie den Weltuntergang voranzutreiben. ILLUMINATEN-PROJEKT: MEMO #2 23.7. J.M.: Meine zweite Quelle war etwas ergiebiger: Akron Daraul, A History of Secret Societies (Citadel Press, New York, 1961). Daraul verfolgt die Illuminaten ebenfalls bis ins 11. Jahrhundert zurück, nicht aber auf Joachim von Floris. Er sieht den Ursprung in der Ismailitischen Sekte des Islam, auch bekannt als Orden der Assassinen. Diese wurde im 13. Jahrhundert besiegt, hatte später jedoch ein Comeback, mit einer neuen, weniger zu Gewalttätigkeit neigenden Philosophie, und entwickelte sich schließlich zur heutigen, vom Aga Khan geleiteten Ismailitischen Sekte. Im 16. Jahrhundert aber eigneten sich die Illuminaten Afghanistans (die Roshinaya) die ursprünglichen Taktiken des Assassinenordens an. Sie wurden von mit den Persern vereinten Mongolen vertrieben (Seite 220-223). Aber: "Das beginnende siebzehnte Jahrhundert erlebte die Gründung der Illuminaten Spaniens - den Allumbrados, die durch ein Verdikt der Grossen Inquisition von 1623 verdammt wurden. 1654 wurde die französische Öffentlichkeit auf die Guerinets aufmerksam." Und schliesslich - die Stelle, die dich am meisten interessieren wird - wurden die bayrischen Illuminaten am 1. Mai 1776 von Adam Weishaupt, einem ehemaligen Jesuiten, in Ingolstadt gegründet. "Noch heute vorhandene Dokumente weisen in verschiedenen Punkten Ähnlichkeiten zwischen den Illuminaten Deutschlands und Zentralasiens auf: Ähnlichkeiten, die man schwerlich blossen Zufällen zuschreiben kann." (Seite 255.) Weishaupts Illuminaten wurden 1785 von der bayrischen Regierung verboten; Daraul erwähnt auch die Illuminaten im Paris der achtziger Jahre des 19. Jahrhunderts, weist aber daraufhin, dass es nichts weiter als eine vorübergehende Modeerscheinung war. Den Hinweis auf auch heute noch existierende Illuminaten lehnt er ab. Langsam fängt es an interessant zu werden. Warum verschweigen wir George Einzelheiten? Pat ILLUMINATEN-PROJEKT: MEMO #3 24.7. J.M.: The Encyclopedia Britannica weiss wenig zum Thema zu sagen (Ausgabe von 1966, Vol. II, "Helicar - Impala", Seite 1094): :Illuminaten, Mitglieder einer kurzlebigen Bewegung republikanischer Freidenker, von Adam Weishaupt am 1.Mai 1776 gegründet, einem Professor für kanonisches Recht in Ingolstadt und ehemaligem Jesuiten. Ab 1778 nahmen sie Kontakt zu verschiedenen Freimaurerlogen auf, innerhalb derer sie auf Betreiben A. Knigges (q.v.), einem ihrer Hauptkonvertiten, einflussreichste Positionen gewannen... :Das System selbst übte eine starke Anziehungskraft auf Literaten, wie Goethe und Herder, und sogar auf die regierenden Fürsten von Gotha und Weimar aus... :Die Bewegung hatte mit internen Meinungsverschiedenheiten zu kämpfen und wurde 1785 durch einen Erlass der bayrischen Regierung endgültig verbannt. Pat ILLUMINATEN-PROJEKT: MEMO #4 24.7. J.M.: Hier ist ein Brief, der vor ein paar Jahren im Playboy erschien ("The Playboy Advisor", Playboy, April 1969, Seite 62-64): :Kürzlich hörte ich einen politisch rechts stehenden älteren Herrn - einen Freund meiner Grosseltern - behaupten, dass die derzeitige Mordwelle das Werk von Illuminaten genannten Geheimbündlern sei. Er sagte, dass die Illuminaten durch die ganze Geschichte hindurch existierten, dass die Eigentümer der internationalen Bankkartelle alle Freimaurer im 32. Grad seien, dass sie-Ian Fleming bekannt waren, der sie in seinen James-Bond-Büchern als Spectre portraitierte - weshalb ihn die Illuminaten beiseite schafften. Zuerst kam mir das alles wie der Irrglauben eines Paranoikers vor. Dann las ich in The New Yorker, dass Allan Chapman, einer von Jim Garrisons Beamten bei der Ermittlung des Kennedy- Mordes, daran glaubt, dass die Illuminaten tatsächlich noch immer existieren... Playboy spielt die ganze Idee natürlich als lächerlich herunter und gibt die Standardstory der Encydopedia Britannica wieder, dass die Illuminaten 1785 den Laden dicht machten. Pat ILLUMINATEN-PROJEKT: MEMO #5 26.7. J.M.: Manchmal findet man Sachen in den unglaublichsten Winkeln. Das folgende stammt aus einem Magazin für junge Mädchen ("Die Verschwörung" von Sandra Glass, Teenset, März 1969, Seite 34-40) :Simon fuhr fort, mir von den bayrischen Illuminaten zu erzählen. Diese beklemmende Geschichte nahm 1090 n.Chr. im Mittleren Osten ihren Anfang, als Hassan i Sabbah die Ismailitische Sekte, oder Hashishim, so benannt wegen ihres Gebrauchs von Haschisch, einer tödlichen Droge, die aus jener Hanfpflanze gewonnen wird, die besser als das Killerkraut Marihuana bekannt ist, gründete... Die Sekte terrorisierte die mohammedanische Welt, bis Dschingis Khan und seine Mongolen in diesem Gebiet für Ruhe und Ordnung sorgten. In ihrem Versteck in den Bergen in die Enge getrieben, erwiesen sich die süchtigen Hashishim nicht als ebenbürtige Gegner für die sauber lebenden mongolischen Krieger. Ihre Festung wurde zerstört, und ihre Tänzerinnen zur Resozialisierung in die Mongolei geschafft. Die Köpfe der Sekte setzten sich in Richtung Westen ab... :"1776 kamen die Illuminaten in Bayern erstmals wieder an die Oberfläche", erzählte mir Simon... "Adam Weishaupt, Studiosus des Okkulten, studierte die Lehren des Hassan i Sabbah und baute hinter seinem Haus Hanf an. Am 2. Februar 1776 erlangte Weishaupt die Erleuchtung. Weishaupt gründete, ganz offiziell, die Alten Erleuchteten Seher von Bayern, am 1. Mai 1776. Ihr Wahlspruch war ... Sie zogen viele illustre Mitglieder an, wie etwa Goethe und Beethoven. Beethoven befestigte ein Ewige Blumenkrafi-Poster an der Wand über dem Klavier, an dem er alle neun Symphonien komponierte." Der letzte Absatz des Artikels ist schliesslich der interessanteste: :Kürzlich sah ich einen Dokumentarfilm über den Demokratischen Konvent 1968, und ich war betroffen von der Szene, wo Senator Abraham Ribicoff eine kritische Bemerkung machte, die den Zorn des Bürgermeisters von Chicago auslöste. Im anschliessenden Tumult war es nicht möglich, die vom Bürgermeister geschrieene Entgegnung zu hören und es wurde mancherlei Spekulation darüber angestellt, was er wirklich sagte. Mir schien es, als formten seine Lippen die Worte, die allmählich erschreckend geläufig werden: "Ewige Blumenkraft!" Je tiefer ich grabe, desto verrückter wirkt das ganze Bild. Wann werden wir George davon erzählen? Pat ILLUMINATEN-PROJEKT: MEMO #6 26.7. J.M.: Die John Birch Society hat sich mit diesem Gegenstand befasst und sie haben ihre eigene Theorie. Die erste Informationsquelle, die ich dazu fand, ist eine kleine Broschüre, "CFR: Conspiracy to Rule the World" ("Verschwörung zur Weltregierung ") von Gary Allen, dem Mitherausgeber des Bircher-Magazins, American Opinion. Allens Behauptung zufolge gründete Cecil Rhodes 1888 einen Geheimbund, um die englische Vorherrschaft auf der Welt zu etablieren. Dieser Geheimbund wirkt von der Oxford Universität, der Rhodes-Stiftung, und - halt die Luft an - vom Council on Foreign Relations aus, einer gemeinnützigen Stiftung für das Studium Internationaler Angelegenheiten, mit Sitz mitten in New York, gleich hier an der Achtundsechzigsten Strasse. Allen hebt hervor, dass sich sieben der letzten neun Aussenminister aus der CFR rekrutierten, sowie Dutzende anderer, leitender Politiker - Richard Nixon eingeschlossen. Wenn auch nicht direkt ausgesprochen, so wird sinngemäss angedeutet, dass William Buckley, jr. (ein alter Freund der Birchers) ebenfalls ein Werkzeug der CFR ist; und es wird vermutet, dass die Bankeninteressen der Morgans und Rothschilds die ganze Geschichte finanzieren. Was hat das nun mit den Illuminaten zu tun? Mr. Allen macht da bloss Andeutungen, bringt Rhodes mit John Ruskin in Verbindung und Ruskin mit früheren Internationalisten und stellt schliesslich fest, dass "der Urheber auf dem profanen Niveau dieser Art Geheimbund Adam Weishaupt" war, den er "das Monster, das den Illuminatenorden am 1. Mai 1776 gründete", nannte. Pat ILLUMINATEN-PROJEKT: #7 27.7. J.M.: Das hier ist aus einer kleinen Zeitung in Chicago (The Roger SPARK, Chicago, Juli 1969, Vol.2, Nr.9: "Daley mit Illuminaten verknüpft", keine Autorenangabe): :Kein Historiker weiss, was mit Adam Weishaupt geschah, nachdem er 1785 aus Bayern ausgewiesen wurde, und Eintragungen im Tagebuch "Washingtons" nach diesem Datum drehen sich häufig um die Hanfernte am Mount Vernon. :Die Möglichkeit, dass Adam Weishaupt George Washington ermordete, seinen Platz einnahm und für zwei Amtsperioden unser erster Präsident war, ist nun bestätigt... Die beiden Hauptfarben der amerikanischen Flagge, das bisschen blau in der linken oberen Ecke ausgenommen, sind rot und weiss: das sind auch die offiziellen Farben der Hashishim. Die Flagge, wie auch die Pyramide der Illuminaten, sind beide in dreizehn horizontale Sektionen unterteilt: dreizehn steht natürlich für den traditionellen Kode für Marihuana... und ist in dieser Bedeutung, unter anderem bei den Hell's Angels, noch heute in Gebrauch. :"Washington" bildete die zentralistische Partei. Die zweitwichtigste Partei jener Tage, die Demokratischen Republikaner, wurde von Thomas Jefferson gegründet und es gibt Gründe, den Aussagen von Reverend Jedediah Morse aus Charleston Glauben zu schenken, der Jefferson beschuldigte, ein Agent der Illuminaten zu sein. So waren beide Parteien schon zu Beginn unserer ersten Regierung Fronten der Illuminaten... Dieser Artikel berichtet, weiter unten, wie der Teenset-Bericht, dass Bürgermeister Daley in seinem zusammenhanglosen Ausfall gegen Abe Ribicoff den Ausspruch "Ewige Blumenkraft" benutzte. Pat ILLUMINATEN-PROJEKT: MEMO #8 27.7. J.M.: Mehr zur Washington-Weishaupt-Theorie: :Trotz der Tatsache, dass sein Antlitz auf Billionen von Briefmarken und Dollarnoten erscheint und sein Porträt in jedem öffentlichen Gebäude des Landes hängt, ist niemand so recht sicher, wie Washington wirklich aussah. In der Reihe "Projekt 20" wird heute abend auf Kanal 23 ein Filmbericht "Begegnung mit George Washington" gezeigt. Dieser Bericht führt zeitgenössische Porträts des ersten Präsidenten vor, manche von ihnen vermitteln den Eindruck, dass es sich nicht um dieselbe Person handelt. Das war eine Presseverlautbarung, die die NBC am 24. April 1969 veröffentlichte. Einige der Porträts kann man in der Encyclopedia Britannica wiederfinden und die Ähnlichkeit mit Porträts von Weishaupt ist nicht zu leugnen. Übrigens machte Barbara mich auf folgendes aufmerksam: der im Playboy veröffentlichte Brief über die Illuminaten war unterschrieben mit "R. S., Kansas City, Missouri." Den Zeitungen von Kansas City zufolge wurde ein Robert Stanton aus eben dieser Stadt am 17. März 1969 tot aufgefunden (ungefähr eine Woche nach Erscheinen der Aprilausgabe von Playboy). Seine Kehle war wie von Raubtierkrallen zerfetzt. Kein Zoo der Umgebung meldete das Fehlen irgendwelcher Tiere. Pat ILLUMINATEN-PROJEKT: MEMO #9 28.7. J.M.: Die folgende schematische Darstellung erschien im East Village Other, am 11. Juni 1969, unter der Überschrift "Augenblicklicher Aufbau der Verschwörung der Bayrischen Illuminaten und das Gesetz der Fünf." Diese Darstellung befindet sich in der oberen Hälfte der Seite. Die untere Hälfte ist unbedruckt - als hätten die Herausgeber ursprünglich beabsichtigt, einen erklärenden Text hinzuzufügen, sich dann jedoch entschieden (vielleicht wurden sie auch überzeugt), alles über das Diagramm selbst hinausgehende wegzulassen. Pat für Verlinkung geändert THE SACRED CHAO (im Pentagon dargestellt) │ ┌───────────────────────────────────────────────────┐ ├──>│ SPHERE OF DISCORD │ │ │ MALACLYPSE THE YOUNGER, KEEPER OF THE SACRED CHAO │ │ │ MAO-TSE-TUNG, GRAND ILLUMINATUS │ │ └───────────────────────────────────────────────────┘ │ │ │ └>PARATHEO-ANAMETAKYSTIKHOOD OF ERIS ESOTERIC (POEE) │ ├>SOCIETY OF JESUS │ ├>SCOTCH-RITE-MASONS │ ├>[Panther|BLACK PANTHER SOCIETY │ ├>MAFIA │ └>DEMOCRATIC PARTY │ ┌───────────────────────────────────────────────────┐ ├──>│SPHERE OF CHAOS │ │ │MORDECAI THE FOUL, PRIMUS ILLUMINATUS │ │ │RICHARD NIXON, GRAND ILLUMINATUS │ │ └───────────────────────────────────────────────────┘ │ │ │ └>ELDERS OF ZION │ ├>HOUSE OF ROTHSCHILD │ ├>POLITBURO │ ├>FEDERAL RESERVE SYSTEM │ ├>COMMUNIST PARTY U.S.A. │ └>STUDENTS FOR A DEMOCRATIC SOCIETY │ ┌───────────────────────────────────────────────────┐ ├──>│SPERE OF AFTERMATH │ │ │AGA KHAN, PRIMUS ILLUMINATUS │ │ │SAINT YOSSARIAN, SPIRIT ADVISOR │ │ └───────────────────────────────────────────────────┘ │ │ │ └>ISMAELIAN SECT OF ISLAM │ ├>ANCIENT CRAFT MASONS │ ├>SHRINERS │ ├>BLACK LOTUS SOCIETY │ ├>THE HOLY CEHM │ └>BLACK MUSLIMS │ ┌───────────────────────────────────────────────────┐ ├──>│SPHERE OF BUREUCRACY │ │ │NELSON ROCKEFELLER, PRIMUS ILLUMINATUS │ │ │SAINT McMURPHY, SPIRIT ADVISOR │ │ └───────────────────────────────────────────────────┘ │ │ │ └>BANK OF AMERICA │ ├>ROSICRUCIANS │ ├>THE COMBINE │ ├>??MENTAL HEALTH?? MOVEMENT │ ├>REPUBLICAN PARTY │ └>THE COMBINE?S FOG MACHINE │ ┌───────────────────────────────────────────────────┐ └──>│SPHERE OF CONFUSION │ │LORD OMAR,KEEPER OF THE SACRED CHAO │ │MARK LANE, SPECIAL AGENT IN CHARGE │ └───────────────────────────────────────────────────┘ │ └>AMERICAN ANARCHIST ASSOCIATION ├>YIPPIES ├>PLAYBOY ├>BANK OF HONG KONG ├>THUGGEE SOCIETY └>CTHULHU SOCIETY ILLUMINATEN-PROJEKT: MEMO #10 28.7. J.M.: Was die Herkunft des Auge-in-der-Pyramide-Symbols angeht, teste mal deine Leichtgläubigkeit anhand des folgenden "Seemannsgarns" aus Fliegende Untertassen in der Bibel, verfasst von Virginia Brasington (Saucerian Books, 1963, Seite 43): :Der Kontinentale Kongress hatte Benjamin Franklin, Thomas Jefferson und John Adams beauftragt, ein Siegel für die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika zu entwerfen... Keiner der Entwürfe, die sie ausarbeiteten oder die sie aus Einsendungen auswählten, war geeignet... :Ziemlich spät in der Nacht, nachdem man den ganzen Tag an dem Projekt gearbeitet hatte, ging Jefferson für einen Moment hinaus in den Garten, um in der kühlen Nachtluft wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Wenige Minuten später eilte er zurück ins Zimmer und jubilierte: "Ich hab's! Ich hab's!" Tatsächlich hielt er ein paar Zeichnungen in der Hand. Es waren Zeichnungen, die das Grosse Siegel so darstellten, wie wir es heute noch kennen. :Gefragt, wie er an diese Pläne geraten sei, erzählte Jefferson eine merkwürdige Geschichte. Ein Mann, in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt, der ihn praktisch völlig vermummte, hatte sich ihm genähert und ihm gesagt, dass er (der Fremde) wisse, woran sie arbeiteten und dass er einen Entwurf bei sich hätte, der bedeutungsvoll und ihren Ansprüchen angemessen sei... :Nachdem die erste Erregung sich gelegt hatte, gingen die drei noch einmal gemeinsam in den Garten, um den Fremden zu finden. Dieser aber war längst verschwunden. :Und so erfuhren weder die Gründungsväter noch irgend jemand anderes, wer das Grosse Siegel wirklich gestaltet hatte! Pat ILLUMINATEN-PROJEKT: MEMO #11 29.7. J.M.: Das letzte was ich über das Auge in der Pyramide herausgefunden habe, war in einer Untergrundzeitung abgedruckt (Planet, San Francisco, Juli 1969, Vol. I, No.4), die es als Symbol für Timothy Learys politische Partei vorschlug, als er sich für die Wahl zum Gouverneur von Kalifornien hatte aufstellen lassen, anstatt immer nur aufgestellt zu sein: :Das Emblem steht versuchsweise als Wahlkampf-Button der Partei in engerer Auswahl. Ein Spassvogel schlägt sogar vor, dass man den Kreis auf der Rückseite der Dollarnote ausschneiden und den ganzen Dollar an Gouverneur Leary schicken soll, mit denen er sich dann sein Büro tapezieren kann. Das ausgeschnittene Emblem solle sich dann jeder an die Haustür kleben, um seine politische Meinung kundzutun. :::Übersetzungen: Das Jahr das Anfangs ::::Neue Weltordnung Beide Übersetzungen sind natürlich falsch. Annuit Coeptis heisst "er segnet unseren Anfang" und Novus Ordo Seclorum heisst "eine neue Ordnung der Zeitalter." Nun ja, Gelehrsamkeit war nie die starke Seite der Hippies. Aber... Tim Leary ein Illuminatus? Und das Auge an die Türen zu kleben - ich kann mir nicht helfen, ich muss daran denken, wie die Hebräer ihre Türen mit dem Blut eines Lamms markierten, damit der Todesengel an ihrem Haus vorüberziehen würde. Pat ILLUMINATEN-PROJEKT: MEMO #12 3.8. J.M.: Endlich habe ich das grundlegende Buch über die Illuminaten gefunden: Proofs of a Conspiracy von John Robison (Christian Book Club of America, Hawthorn, California, 1961; zuerst veröffentlicht 1801). Robison war Engländer und Freimaurer, der aufgrund persönlicher Erfahrungen erfuhr, dass die französischen Freimaurerlogen - wie die Grand Orient z.B. - Fronten der Illuminaten waren und somit zu den Hauptanstiftern der Französischen Revolution zählten. Sein ganzes Buch behandelt ausführlich die Arbeitsweise Weishaupts: jede von ihm infiltrierte Gruppe von Freimaurern war in verschiedene Ebenen unterteilt, wie jede andere Loge auch, aber indem die Kandidaten die verschiedenen Grade durchschritten, erfuhren sie immer mehr über die wahren Absichten der Organisation. Jene, die sich noch unten befanden, dachten nichts weiter, als dass sie Freimaurer seien; auf den mittleren Stufen wussten sie, dass sie die Beteiligten an einem grossen Projekt zur Weltveränderung waren, doch wie diese Veränderung genau vonstatten gehen sollte, erfuhren sie nicht. Nur diejenigen an der Spitze kannten das ganze Geheimnis, das - nach Robison - so aussieht: die Illuminaten arbeiten auf den Umsturz jeder Regierung und jeder Religion hin, indem sie eine anarcho-kommunistische Welt voll freier Liebe aufbauen, und, weil "der Zweck die Mittel heiligt" (ein Wissen, das Weishaupt sich in seiner Jugend als Jesuit aneignete), war es ihnen völlig gleichgültig, wieviele Menschen ihr Leben lassen mussten, um diese noblen Absichten zu realisieren. Robison weiss nichts über frühere Bewegungen der Illuminaten zu berichten, sagt aber mit Bestimmtheit, dass die bayrischen Illuminaten durch den Regierungserlass von 1785 nicht vernichtet wurden, sondern in England wie auch in Frankreich noch immer aktiv waren, als er 1801 sein Buch schrieb. Auf Seite 116 stellt Robison eine Liste der noch aktiven Logen auf: Deutschland (84 Logen); England (8 Logen); Schottland (2); Warschau (2); Schweiz (viele); Rom, Neapel, Ancona, Florenz, Frankreich, Holland, Dresden (4); USA (einige). Auf Seite 101 beschreibt er, dass es 13 Rangstufen im Orden gibt; dies mag die dreizehn Stufen ihres Pyramidensymboles widerspiegeln. Auf Seite 84 finden wir den Decknamen von Weishaupt, Spartakus; sein Stellvertreter, der Freiherr von Knigge, trug den Decknamen Philo (Seite 117); das geht aus Unterlagen hervor, die von der bayrischen Regierung während einer Razzia im Haus des Rechtsanwalts Zwack, dessen Deckname Cato war, beschlagnahmt wurden. Der französische Revolutionär Baboeuf nahm, offensichtlich in Anlehnung an die klassische Herkunft dieser Namen, den Namen Gracchus an. :Robisons Schluss (Seite 269) ist es wert, zitiert zu werden: ::Nichts ist gleichermassen gefährlich wie eine mystische Vereinigung. Während der Gegenstand in den Händen der Organisation verbleibt, befestigte sich der Rest einfach einen Ring in die Nase, an dem sie beliebig herumgeführt werden konnte; und sie lechzen weiterhin nach dem Geheimnis, für das sie sich um so mehr einsetzen, je weniger sie es sehen können. Pat Unten auf der Seite stand eine von entschlossener, maskuliner Hand geschriebene Bemerkung in Bleistift; sie lautete: "Am Anfang war das Wort und es war von einem Affen geschrieben worden." ILLUMINATEN-PROJEKT: MEMO #13 5.8. J.M.: Der Fortbestand der bayrischen Illuminaten vom neunzehnten bis ins zwanzigste Jahrhundert bildet den Gegenstand der World Revolution von Nesta Webster (Constable und Co., London, 1921). Frau Webster folgt in ihren Ausführungen über die ersten Tage der Bewegung bis hin zur Französischen Revolution ziemlich dicht den Überlegungen Robisons, schwenkt dann jedoch ab und sagt, dass die Illuminaten niemals beabsichtigten, jene utopische, anarcho-kommunistische Gesellschaft zu bilden: das war lediglich eine weitere ihrer Masken, hinter denen sie sich verborgen hielten. Ihr wahres Ziel war die diktatorische Weltbeherrschung, und so bildeten sie schon früh eine geheime Allianz mit der preussischen Regierung. Alle nachfolgenden sozialistischen, anarchistischen und kommunistischen Bewegungen sind, so argumentiert sie, nichts als Scheinorganisationen, hinter denen der deutsche Generalstab und die Illuminaten gemeinsam konspirieren, um andere Regierungen zu stürzen, damit Deutschland sie übernehmen kann. (Als sie dieses schrieb, hatte England im Laufe des l. Weltkrieges Deutschland gerade besiegt.) Ich sehe keine Möglichkeit, dieses mit der These der Birchers in Einklang zu bringen, dass die Illuminaten eine Front der Rhodes-Schüler darstellten, mit Hilfe derer sie die englische Vormachtstellung in der Welt etablieren wollten. Offenbar erzählen die Illuminaten - wie Robison sagt - verschiedenen Leuten verschiedene Dinge, um sie in die Verschwörung einzubeziehen. Was die Verbindungen zum modernen Kommunismus angeht, zitiere ich ein paar Passagen aus den Seiten 234-245 ihres Buches: :Aber jetzt, da die (Erste) Internationale gestorben ist, wird es für die Geheimgesellschaften notwendig, sich zu reorganisieren, und eben zum Zeitpunkt dieser Krise erleben wir eine Wiederbelebung jener "furchtbaren Sekte" - der ursprünglichen Illuminaten Weishaupts. :... Was wir mit Bestimmtheit wissen, ist, dass diese Gesellschaft 1880 in * Dresden neu begründet wurde... Dass sie ganz bewusst ihrer Vorgängerin nachempfunden wurde, geht aus der Tatsache hervor, dass ihr Anführer, ein Leopold Engel, der Autor einer langen Lobeshymne auf Weishaupt und dessen Orden war; sie trug den Titel Geschichte des Illuminaten-Ordens (veröffentlicht 1906)... ::... Eine Sekte in London, die denselben Namen trug..., pflegte die Riten von Memphis - die wiederum, von Cagliostro begründet, ägyptische Vorbilder nachahmten - und führte Adepten in die illumimstische Freimaurerbewegung ein... ::War es ... ein blosser Zufall, dass im Juli 1889 ein Internationaler Sozialisten-Kongress beschloss, den l. Mai, den Tag, an dem Weishaupt die Illuminaten gegründet hatte, zum Tag einer alljährlich wiederkehrenden Arbeiterdemonstration zu bestimmen? Pat ILLUMINATEN-PROJEKT: MEMO #14 6.8. J.M.: Und hier noch eine andere Version über den Ursprung der Illuminaten, vom Kabbalisten Eliphas Levi ("History of Magic", Borden Publishing Company, Los Angeles, 1963, Seite 65). Er sagt, es gäbe zwei Zoroaster, den wahren, der weisse "Rechtshänder"-Magie lehrte, und den falschen, der schwarze "Linkshänder"-Magie lehrte. Er fährt fort: :Dem falschen Zoroaster muss der [[Feuerkult zugesprochen werden und jene ruchlose Lehre des göttlichen Dualismus, die zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt die Gnosis der Manen ermöglichte, wie auch die Prinzipien des Schein-Freimaurertums. Fraglicher Zoroaster war der Vater jener materialisierten Magie, die zum Massaker der Magie sowie zunächst zur Ächtung ihrer wahren Lehre führte, bis sie schliesslich gänzlich in Vergessenheit geriet. Inspiriert vom Geist der Wahrheit, war die Kirche gezwungen - unter den Namen Magie, Manichäismus, Illuminismus und Freimaurerei - alles zu verdammen, was, entfernt oder annähernd, mit der primitiven Profanierung der Mysterien in enger Verbindung stand. Ein Schlüsselbeispiel ist die Geschichte der Tempelritter, die bis auf den heutigen Tag missverstanden worden ist. Levi erhellt diesen letzten Satz nicht weiter; es ist jedoch interessant, dass Nesta Webster (s. Memo #13) die Illuminaten ebenfalls auf die Tempelritter zurückführte, während Daraul und die meisten anderen Quellen sie nach Osten bis zurück auf die Hashishim verfolgen. Macht mich das alles paranoid? Ich beginne den Eindruck zu gewinnen, dass jede Offenkundigkeit nicht nur in okkulten Büchern verborgen gehalten, sondern auch verwirrend und widersprüchlich abgefasst wurde, um den Nachforschenden zu entmutigen... Pat Am Ende dieses Memos waren eine ganze Reihe von Gedankensplittern in derselben, maskulinen Handschrift (Maliks, wie Saul vermutete) wie die auf Memo # 12 aufgeschrieben. Sie lauteten: left Orden von DeMolay nachsehen Elffaches DeMolay-Kreuz. Elf Schnittpunkte, also 22 Linien. Die 22 Atus von Tahuti? Warum nicht 23?? TARO = TORA = TROA = ATOR = ROTA!????? Abdul Alhazred =A.-. A.-. ??! ILLUMINATEN-PROJEKT: MEMO #15 6.8. J.M.: Das hier scheint nun wirklich die verrückteste Version der Geschichte der Illuminaten zu sein, die ich bisher gefunden habe. Sie stammt aus einer Veröffentlichung, geschrieben, herausgegeben und veröffentlicht von einem gewissen Philip Campbell Argyle-Stuart, der behauptet, dass die Konflikte in dieser Welt auf einen lange währenden Krieg zwischen semitischen "Khazar"-Völkern und nordischen "Faustischen" Völkern zurückzuführen sind. Hier die Essenz seiner Gedanken: :Meine Theorie lautet, dass eine extrem teuflisch-imposante Schicht über die Khazar-Bevölkerung dominierte, bestehend aus Humanoiden, die mit fliegenden Untertassen vom Planeten Vulkan kamen, der sich, wie ich annehme, nicht in der intramerkurialen Umlaufbahn um die Sonne befindet, sondern eher in der irdischen Umlaufbahn, hinter der Sonne, für immer ausser Sichtweite der Erdbewohner, immer sechs Monate hinter oder vor der Erde auf seiner Orbitalen Reise... :Ähnliches trifft für die Gotisch-Faustische westliche Kultur zu. Den vor kurzem vergleichsweise träge und ziellos wandernden Bevölkerungsströmen, bekannt als Franken, Goten, Angelsachsen, Dänen, Schwaben, Alemannen, Lombarden, Vandalen, und Wikingern, wurde eine Überschicht auferlegt, die aus Normanno-Mars-Warägern bestand, die in fliegenden Untertassen vom Saturn, mit Umweg über den Mars, hier anlangten... :Nach 1776 benutzte sie (die Khazar-Vulkanier-Verschwörung) die Illuminaten und die grossen orientalischen Logen. Nach 1815 benutzte sie die finanziellen Machenschaften des Hauses Rothschild und nach 1848 die kommunistische Bewegung und nach 1895 die zionistische Bewegung... :Noch etwas sollte nicht unerwähnt bleiben. Frau Helena Petrovna Blavatsky (geborene Hahn aus Deutschland), 1831-1891, Begründerin der Theosophie... war beides, hypokritisch und teuflisch, eine wahre Hexe von grosser, böser Macht, liiert mit den Illuminaten, den grossen orientalischen Logen, mit russischen Anarchisten, britisch-israelischen Theoristen, Proto-Zionisten, arabischen Assassinen und den Thuggi aus Indien. :Quelle: The High I.Q. Bulletin, Vol.IV, No.l, Januar 1970. Ver?ffentlicht von Philip Campbell Argyle-Stuart, Colorado Springs, Colorado. Pat LLUMINATEN-PROJEKT: MEMO #16 7.8. J.M.: Ich denke, ich habe den Schlüssel gefunden, wie sich Zoroaster, fliegende Untertassen und all das andere Zeug von extremistischen Kreisen usw. in das Illuminaten-Puzzle einfügen. Aufgepasst, Boss: :Die Nazi-Partei wurde als politischer Anhang der Thule-Gesellschaft gegründet, einer extremistischen Randgruppe der Illuminaten-Loge in Berlin. Diese Loge wiederum setzte sich zusammen aus Rosenkreuzern - hochgradigen Freimaurern -, und ihre Haupttätigkeit bestand darin, dem sterbenden Feudalsystem nachzutrauern. Freimaurer dieser Epoche arbeiteten wie die Föderalistische Partei im nach-revolutionären Amerika auch fleissig daran, "Anarchie" zu verhindern und die alten Werke zu erhalten, indem sie den christlichen Sozialismus einführten. Tatsächlich war die Aaron Burr-Verschwörung, die, wie Professor Hofstädter bemerkt, angeblich in ihrem Ursprung freimaurerisch war, der amerikanische Prototyp der deutschen Ränkespiele ein Jahrhundert später. Ihrem äusseren wissenschaftlichen Sozialismus fügten diese Freimaurer ergänzend mystische Konzeptionen hinzu, die ursprünglich für "gnostische" Konzepte gehalten wurden. Eine davon war die Konzeption des "Gnostizismus" selbst, "Illumination" genannt - welches besagte, dass es himmlische Wesen waren, die der Menschheit, direkt oder indirekt, ihre grossen Ideen vermittelten und dass diese zur Erde zurückkehren würden, sobald die Menschheit ausreichende Fortschritte gemacht hatte. Illumination war eine Art von Pentekostalismus, der jahrhundertelang von der orthodoxen Christenheit verfolgt wurde, und hatte sich in einem komplexen historischen Prozess in der Freimaurerei angesiedelt, der nicht ohne eine grössere Abschweifung zu erklären ist. Es genügt zu sagen, dass die Nazis, als Illuminierte, sich selbst als göttlich inspiriert und deshalb berechtigt fühlten, die Gesetze von Gut und Böse für ihre eigenen Absichten neu zu schreiben. (Gemäss der Nazi-Theorie) hatten diese himmlischen Wesen, bevor unser Mond erobert wurde, auf den höchsten Ebenen Perus, Mexicos und in Gondor (Äthiopien), im Himalaya und in Atlantis und Mu ihre Wohnstätten gehabt. Diese Stätten bildeten die Uranus-Konföderation. Sie wurde ziemlich ernst genommen und der Britische Geheimdienst bekämpfte sie mit der "Silmarillion" genannten Phantasie, die den Grundstein für die "Hobbit"-Bücher darstellte ... Beide, J. Edgar Hoover und der Kongressabgeordnete Otto Passmann, sind ranghohe Freimaurer und bezeichnenderweise reflektieren beide diese Philosophie und deren manichäische Färbung. Die Hauptgefahr im Denken der Freimaurer, neben dem "göttlichen Recht aufs Regieren", ist natürlich der Manichäismus selbst, der Glaube, dass sich jeder Widersacher Gottes Willen widersetzt und deshalb ein Agent Satans ist. Das ist die extremste Anwendungsform, und Hoover reserviert sie normalerweise für den "gottlosen Kommunismus", doch ist sie zu einem gewissen Grad fast immer und überall gegenwärtig. Quelle: "The Nazi Religion: Views on Religious Statism in Germany arid America" von J.F.C. Moore, Libertarian American, Vol. III, Nr. 3, August 1969. Pat ILLUMINATEN-PROJEKT: MEMO #17 7.8. J.M.: Hier noch ein paar Informationen, wie sich Blavatsky, Theosophie und das Motto unter der Grossen Pyramide auf dem Siegel der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika in das Gesamtbild der Illuminaten einfügen (oder nicht einfügen. Es wird, je tiefer ich in die Materie eintauche, immer verrückter!) Das hier ist ein Artikel, der Madame Blavatsky verteidigt, nachdem Truman Capote die Anschuldigung der John Birch Society wiederholt hatte, Sirhan Sirhan sei zum Mord an Robert Kennedy durch die Lektüre der Werke von Madame Blavatsky inspiriert worden: "Sirhan Blavatsky Capote" von Ted Zatlyn, Los Angeles Free Press, 26. Juli 1968: :Birchers, die, auch wenn in kleiner Zahl und so wahnsinnig wie gewohnt, Madame Blavatsky attackieren, finden eine neue Heimat in einer Atmosphäre von Misstrauen und Gewalt. Truman Capote nimmt sie ernst.. Weiss Mister Capote, dass die Illuminaten (gemäss der geheiligten Birch-Lehre) im Garten Eden anfingen, als Eva es mit der Schlange trieb und Kain gebar? Dass alle Nachfahren des Schlangenmannes Kain einer supergeheimen Gruppe, bekannt als Illuminaten, angehören, die sich zu absolut nichts anderem als dem niedrigsten und erbärmlichsten Bösen, das es in der satanischen menschlichen Seele gibt, verschrieben haben? :Anti-Illuminat John Steinbacher schreibt in seinem unveröffentlichten Buch, Novus Ordo Seclorum (Eine neue Ordnung der Zeitalter): "Im heutigen Amerika liebäugeln viele ansonsten talentierte Leute mit dem Verderben, indem sie sich mit jenen selben bösen Mächten verbinden... Madame Blavatskys Lehre hatte eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit der von Weishaupt...? Der Autor gibt dann auch seine Version der Bircher-Version über das, was die Illuminaten eigentlich zu vollbringen suchen: :Ihr abscheuliches Ziel ist es, Materialität zu transzendieren und eine Welt zu schaffen, in der die Souveränität der Nationen und die Unverletzlichkeit privaten Eigentums verleugnet werden. Ich denke nicht, dass ich dem Glauben schenken kann, aber es erklärt wenigstens, wie die Nazis und auch die Kommunisten letztlich in der Hand der Illuminaten sein könnten. Oder? Pat ILLUMINATEN-PROJEKT: MEMO #18 8.8. J.M.: Vielleicht erinnerst du dich daran, dass die graphische Darstellung der Illuminaten-Verschwörung im Fast Village Other (Memo #9) "The Holy Vehm" als eine Front der Illuminaten auswies. Ich habe jetzt herausgefunden, was The Holy Vehm ist (oder besser, war). Meine Quelle ist Eliphas Levys History of Magic, op.cit., Seite 199-200: :Sie entsprachen einer Art Geheimpolizei, die das Recht auf Leben und Tod besassen. Das Geheimnis, das ihre Urteile umgab, sowie die Schnelligkeit ihrer Exekutionen waren geeignet, die Vorstellungswelt jener Leute, die noch immer in Barbarei lebten, in höchstem Masse zu beeindrucken. The Holy Vehm erreichte eine enorme Verbreitung; die Menschen erschauderten, wenn sie von mysteriösen Erscheinungen sprachen, von maskierten Männern und Botschaften, die unter den Augen der Wächter an die Türen von Adligen geheftet wurden; von Räuberhauptmännern, die mit dem schrecklichen Kreuzdolch in der Brust aufgefundenwurden, an dem eine Schriftrolle befestigt war und das Urteil der Holy Vehm enthielt. Das Tribunal bediente sich der fantastischsten Verfahrensweisen der Urteilsfindung: die schuldige Person, an eine verrufene Wegkreuzung zitiert, wurde von einem schwarz vermummten Mann zur Verhandlungsstätte geführt; dieses geschah zu unziemlicher Nachtstunde, denn das Urteil wurde immer nur um Mitternacht verkündet. Der Verurteilte wurde mit verbundenen Augen in eine unterirdische Grotte geschleppt, wo er von einer Stimme verhört wurde. Die Augenbinde wurde ihm schliesslich abgenommen, die Grotte taghell beleuchtet, und die Freien Richter, wie sie sich nannten, sassen maskiert und in schwarze Gewänder gehüllt da. :Das Gesetzbuch des Femegerichts wurde in einem alten westfälischen Archiv gefunden und von Müller unter folgendem Titel gedruckt veröffentlicht: "Kodex und Statuten des Heiligen Geheimen Tribunals der Freien Gerichte, als auch der Freien Richter von Westfalen, begründet im Jahre 772 von Kaiser Karl dem Grossen und revidiert im Jahre 1404 von König Robert, und bindend gemacht für die Gerichte der Illuminierten, die ihre Vollmacht direkt vom König erhalten haben." :Ein Artikel auf der ersten Seite untersagte, unter Androhung der Todesstrafe, jeder profanen Person die Einsichtnahme in dieses Buch. Das Wort "Illuminierte" legt die gesamte Mission offen dar: sie hatten im Verborgenen jene aufzufinden, die den dunklen Mächten dienten; sie kontrollierten auf geheimnisvolle Weise jene, die sich zugunsten von Geheimnislehren gegen die Gesellschaft verschwörten; und sie selbst waren die geheimen Soldaten des Lichts, die kriminelle Handlungen ans Tageslicht förderten, was durch die taghelle Beleuchtung im Moment ihrer Urteilsverkündungen symbolisch zum Ausdruck gebracht wurde. So können wir jetzt also sogar noch Karl den Grossen auf die Liste der Illuminierten setzen - zusammen mit Zoroaster, Joachim von Floris, Jefferson, Washington, Aaron Burr, Hitler, Marx und Madame Blavatsky. Das alles kann doch nicht nur ein blosses Gerücht sein... Pat ILLUMINATEN-PROJEKT: MEMO #19 9.8. J.M.: Mein letztes Memo mag etwas zu voreilig im Gebrauch der Vergangenheitsform gewesen sein. Ich fand inzwischen noch einen Hinweis darauf, dass die Holy Vehm durchaus noch existieren könnten. Der Hinweis stammt von Daraul (History of Secret Societies, op.cit, Seite 211): :Diese schrecklichen Tribunale wurden niemals abgeschafft. Sie wurden von verschiedenen Monarchen reformiert, doch selbst im 19. Jahrhundert war man von ihrer Existenz durchaus noch überzeugt; wenn auch im Untergrund. Die Nazi-Werwölfe und die Widerstandsbewegungen, die die kommunistische Besetzung Ostdeutschlands bekämpften, gaben an, dass sie die Tradition der "Chivalrous Holy Vehm" fortführten. Vielleicht tun sie das auch heute noch. Pat ILLUMINATEN-PROJEKT:MEMO #20 9.8. J.M.: Ich wünschte, Du könntest mir erklären, wie sich dein Interesse an den Zahlen 5 und 23 in dieses Illuminaten-Projekt einreihen lässt. Das hier ist alles, was ich bisher zum Zahlenrätsel ausgraben konnte, und ich hoffe, du findest es brauchbar. Es stammt aus einem Buch über mathematische und logische Paradoxa: How to Torture Your Mind, herausgegeben von Ralph L. Woods, Funk and Wagnalls, New York, 1969, Seite 128. :2 und 3 sind gerade und ungerade; :2 und 3 sind 5; :Deshalb ist 5 beides, gerade und ungerade. Übrigens gibt dieses verdammte Buch keine Lösungen zu den genannten Paradoxa. Den Trugschluss in oben Zitiertem konnte ich sofort herausspüren, aber es kostete mich Stunden (und Kopfschmerzen), bis ich es in präzise Worte fassen konnte. Hoffe, es hilft dir. Immerhin bedeutete es für mich eine Erleichterung und stimmte mich nach all dem furchteinflössenden Zeugs, das ich in letzter Zeit gelesen habe, wieder ein wenig zuversichtlich. Pat Category:Robert Anton WilsonKategorie:Illuminatus!